<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Hearts by Kresniks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594252">Paper Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresniks/pseuds/Kresniks'>Kresniks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Hop basically seduces Leon, Hop is Very Underage, M/M, Shota Hop, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day, be warned, guilty masturbation, lots of guilty feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresniks/pseuds/Kresniks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Being the Champion ever since 13, Leon was never really around to see Hop grow up.<br/>Still, he thought the world of his adorable little brother; he was polite, considerate, smart, and just generally wonderful. </p><p>One hand-made Valentine's card sends him into a spiral of self-loathing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started on Valentine’s day.</p><p> </p><p>Leon wouldn’t have even remembered it; it was a Friday, and his schedule for the day was filled with various meetings about reform to the Gym Challenge system. In fact, the entire week had been full of them, and in all honesty he was rather sick of talk about how many Pokemon each leader was allowed to have, or how strong or weak they should be. It was cloudy, dark, and miserable, just as it had been all the way throughout December and January, and he was tired. Every winter in Galar was quite cold and miserable. The darkness even loomed in Postwick, where the tops of the hills reached closer to the sunlight than the rest of the region. Yet misery could never quite find him in Postwick. In the midst of all the boredom and dullness, Leon was just glad that it was Friday - the day he could go home for the weekend and see his adorable little brother.</p><p> </p><p>When Hop was born, Leon had become the Champion a mere three days beforehand. He was only a child himself at the time, but life as a competitive Pokemon trainer was surprisingly demanding, and he missed out on huge chunks of their family life. Ever since he was thirteen, he would often only come home for the weekends, otherwise staying at the apartment in Wyndon that had been gifted to him upon his victory. Their mother had compared it to boarding school - the only difference being that she would often see her son on television, and earned money for it rather than spending it, of course. </p><p> </p><p>It was a good life, Leon knew that; it would be ungrateful of him to be anything but pleased with the lavish, high-profile life that he had been able to lead thus far. The only thing he regretted was not being able to be there for Hop. It was strange - somewhere in the back of his mind, the fact that Hop had probably seen more of him on TV than in real life bothered him. Sometimes, Leon would have to miss out on going home for a week or two during the pre-challenge season, and when he could finally find time to see his family, Hop already looked so much older than he had just a few weeks ago. Before he knew it, Hop was growing up without him.</p><p> </p><p>In general, Leon had never really been fond of children. They were loud, messy, and many of the young fans that he had would chase after him or tug on his clothes in public. It wasn’t as if he hated them, but they were annoying, and he would rather avoid them if he could.</p><p> </p><p>But not Hop.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was something to do with the fact that Leon hadn’t been made to share a bedroom with him, or go to school together, or had to share a single computer when they both wanted to play different games - all those usual irritating sibling things. But in Leon’s eyes, Hop was like a real life angel. He was cheerful, polite, funny, cute, considerate - the list went on. And Friday meant the end of a hard week, and the promise of another weekend of doting on his adored brother. </p><p> </p><p>The train was only five minutes late as it pulled into Wedgehurst station - quite a feat. The view which awaited him on the other side of the carriage doors was as per usual. As always, he spotted a small frame waiting just outside the ticket gates, his slim torso engulfed by a puffy coat lined with fur. Leon watches as golden eyes look up from impatiently checking the time on his phone, to widening as they catch sight of Leon’s grinning face. His irises lit up with some sort of reverence, excitement clear in his expression as an involuntary smile stretched across his lips. At some point, Leon had grown accustomed to the way that Hop would look at him as if he had just saved the entire world all at once, and he would never admit it aloud, but he would do anything to see that face.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the adoring look in his eyes, a tiny something was different this time. This time, Hop merely walked over to him and smiled in greeting, rather than the usual routine of him shouting “<em>Lee! </em>” before sprinting over to him and crushing him within an inch of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Lee,” he said cheerfully, looking up at him somewhat bashfully. Of course, Leon smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya,” he greeted in return, reaching to comb his fingers into the top of his hair out of habit. It was soft, as always. Everything about him was so palpably soft that Leon could almost feel the beat of his own heart merge into the fluffy sensation. Hop’s cheeks were flushed a slight red, either from the cold or shyness, but either way, he was adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Although, Leon couldn’t deny that the change in behaviour stung just a little - but it was no use dwelling on it. He was getting older, now, and probably didn’t want to be seen clinging onto his big brother for the rest of eternity. </p><p> </p><p>They departed for Postwick side by side, both inhaling a sharp breath through the gaps of their teeth when a particularly chilly breeze descended upon them as they left the shelter of the station building.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the new term at school going? Done anything fun lately?”</p><p> </p><p>Hop seemed to ease up a little, seemingly glad for something to talk about. And once Hop started, he didn’t tend to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re supposed to be training our Pokemon how to dodge, but Wooloo just won’t listen! I keep telling him, if you just stare into space then you’ll black out straight away. But he doesn’t get it. I know we’ll get better though. And this week, we’ve been learning about breeding, so today Miss Hopkins gave us loads of different crafts stuff so we could make…”</p><p> </p><p>Uncharacteristically, Hop trailed off, suddenly keeping his head down low as he fidgeted with his icy fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I’ll tell you later…” he added shyly. Leon gave him a quizzical look as he peered over at him. He wouldn’t look him in the eye. It was strange for Hop to be so shy, especially when he was usually so eager to tell Leon about every single thing that he had missed while he was gone. Worry seeped into his heart. He wasn’t being bullied or anything, right? He had certainly grown a little in the past few months, but at that moment, Hop seemed smaller than he had been in years.</p><p> </p><p>“Hop? Is everything okay?” Leon asked, gently wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders. He seemed even smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine!” he insisted, despite still looking in the complete opposite direction. “I’ll show you later,” he promised in a small voice. Leon hadn’t the slightest idea what he was referring to, but if Hop was fine with it, then he was fine too.</p><p> </p><p>Their mum already had dinner ready for them when the warmth of their small home embraced them as they walked through the front door. A strong smell of tomato sauce and garlic wafted through the air, and Leon could feel his stomach almost grumble in response. The cold weather really does something to your appetite.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, dear,” their Mum beamed as she walked into the hallway to greet Leon, proceeding to place a kiss on each of his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Mum. You doing alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m doing fine. I’m sure you’ve been up to your eyes in work, though,” she smiled with a look of pity.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it. I’m just glad I could get the weekend free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, honey. This one has been dying to see you <em> all </em>week,” she placed a gentle hand on top of Hop’s head. “Every day has been Lee this, Lee that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum!” Hop cried indignantly, cheeks ablaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he pretends that he’s cool about it, but you can’t hide your excitement <em> that </em>easily, mister,” she teases him with a light slap to the shoulder. Hop simply shuffled his feet in embarrassment, to which Leon let out a hearty laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m here now, so now we can do whatever you like together,” Leon smiled. That seemed to perk Hop up a bit, as he looked up at him with an expectant shine to his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Mum’s homemade pasta was delicious, as always. Hop ate the fastest, and Mum would often scold him to slow down or else he’d get indigestion. He always complained “but I’m <em> hungry </em>” in retort. Leon could only repress a laugh as he gently urged him to eat a bit slower.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’d all finished eating, Leon offered to wash the dishes. Usually, Hop and their mum would gratefully praise him, and then retire to the living room to watch TV or browse their phones. However, today, as Leon scrubbed down a large saucepan, he could sense a small but sure presence lingering by his side.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Leon asked, not needing to turn around to know who it was. A tiny hand latched onto the hem of his t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“When you’re done, come to my room,” Hop said in a sure tone before swiftly letting go of him and dashing up the stairs to his bedroom. Leon looked over his shoulder and blinked at the empty space, perplexed. Hop really was acting strangely today. Still, he couldn’t deny that he was quite curious as to what on Earth he might want to show him that warranted so much shy avoidance of the subject.</p><p> </p><p>He left the saucepan on the drying rack, and wiped his wet hands on a teatowel before trudging up the stairs after his brother. </p><p> </p><p>He cautiously opened the door to Hop’s room, peering over the edge to find Hop standing expectantly in the corner, his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hop?” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” he announced, a feigned confidence in his tone. “Now close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon furrowed his eyebrows, a look of <em> just what are you doing?  </em>in his expression, but he sighed before complying all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold out your hands,” Hop ordered shakily. Leon outstretched his palms, a slight anxiety overtaking him for a second. He wasn’t going to put something gross in his hands, right? </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the object that was placed into his grip was obviously the texture of paper, and was most likely completely harmless.</p><p> </p><p>“You can open them now.”</p><p> </p><p>When Leon opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him was extremely welcome. Leon wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t this.</p><p> </p><p>On the front of the paper was a bright orange Charizard which had been drawn in colouring pencils, his outstretched wings outlined by little pink heart stickers. The Charizard was charging what appeared to be Flamethrower into the air, and there seemed to be a cape tied around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Hop,” a soft smile sat on Leon’s lips. “Did you draw this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he replied bashfully. “Look inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon curiously turned the card over, and found a greeting addressed to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Lee, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Happy Valentine’s Day! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you so much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love from Hop  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> xxx </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even remembered that today was Valentine’s day. His mind had been so preoccupied by other things, and being single, the holiday didn’t really interest him all that much. Yet still, he was surprised to find that his stomach was making little somersaults inside him, his heart rate increasing as he peered down at the card.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hop,” he said, endeared.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what else to say. He was sure that Hop only meant it to be a totally platonic gesture, but somehow, receiving a declaration of love on Valentine’s day from his own little brother was bothering him. Perhaps he was the weird one for immediately thinking of taboo things. Hop was still looking up at him, nervous to hear his reaction. That brought Leon back down to Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so sweet, Hop, I love it. Thank you,” he said, before clearing his throat. “Shouldn’t you have given this to someone you fancy, though? Someone at school? You shouldn’t waste those drawing skills on your big brother.” Leon chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Hop pursed his lips as he looked up at him with obvious confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“But Miss Hopkins said that we should give them to someone we love. And I love you,” he said as if it were the plainest thing in the world. Leon couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, bro. But I think she probably meant someone you have a crush on. You know, someone who you’d want to kiss, or maybe even marry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I marry you?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon suddenly felt himself become incredibly uncomfortable. His mind grinded to a total halt, his mouth hanging slightly open. No, no, no - this was fine. This was normal. Kids said stuff like this all the time. Leon was the only one who was making it weird. He forced out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that family can’t marry each other. Of course, we all love each other - you, me and Mum. But it’s a different kind of love. Things like marriage and Valentine’s day are for romance - like people who you want to become a girlfriend or boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Hop said, averting his eyes and biting the skin of his small lips. “Why can’t we?” he suddenly tagged on the end.</p><p> </p><p>Leon’s sanity was wearing thin. He didn’t know why he was having such trouble dealing with this conversation. Hop was still learning, he knew that - and yet the intensity at which Hop seemed to be troubled over what Leon was saying to him was worrying. Leon really, really didn’t know what the right thing to say was.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… because it’s wrong,” he said, knowing that it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Hop’s curiosity. “Because it’s illegal.”</p><p> </p><p>What troubled him was that he couldn’t think of any other reason why not.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay…” Hop said, downtrodden. He seemed to deflate, all of the pride over his Valentine’s card being swept away by the second. Leon scrambled to save the mood; he couldn’t bear to see him with that sad look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, thank you for the card, though! It’s so cute, I love how you did Charizard. It looks just like him,” Leon smiled kindly. Hop peered up at him, a little hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Really…?” he hedged, clearly pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“Really! We’ll make an artist of you yet,” he praised. Hop smiled, a blush tinging the tips of his ears. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” he said, that usual look of reverence filling his golden irises. Leon suppressed the urge to ruffle his hair yet again. He was so cute.</p><p> </p><p>Yet all of a sudden, his expression shifted again, and he opened and closed his mouth over and over as if he were deliberating whether he should say something or not. He sat on the edge of his bed and began fiddling with the duvet cover before finally meeting Leon’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Lee? Can I ask you something else?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon quirked an eyebrow. Today, Hop was full of surprises. He took a seat next to Hop on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s just, lately I’ve been thinking about some stuff… and I was thinking… uh…” he twisted his ankles nervously. “Um… Lee, have you ever had sex?”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Leon was deceased. His brain had stopped computing. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. No, no, <em> no, </em>he had to just. Be normal. He hadn’t been expecting to have to give Hop this talk for some years as of yet, but he supposed it was about the time that he’d start thinking about that stuff and the other kids at school would start joking about it. Hop deserved to have someone he could speak to about growing up. This was normal. Leon was normal. Of course he was normal - why was he so on edge? This was normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Are people at school talking about it?” He said, forcing himself to remain calm. He noticed Hop grab nervously at the bedsheets next to him. Hop shook his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just… I just wondered.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then where the hell had he heard about it? Who was telling him about this stuff? If anyone was abusing him, then… He would absolutely kill them. Was that why he had been acting so strangely? If somebody was making him do that stuff, then he would make sure that they would never see the light of day ever- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, he was jumping to conclusions way too quickly. He had to calm down. He probably just saw some stuff online; nearly everyone has, after all. </p><p> </p><p>God, why was he being like this? It was taking every remaining fibre of his self-control in order to keep his sanity in check.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Leon started. He thought back to the relatively frequent nights that he and Raihan had spent together a few years ago. They hadn’t done anything for a while, though. “Yeah. I have. Is everything okay? Is something bothering you? You can always talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help the glaringly obvious anxiety in his tone. Hop nodded, and drew his knees up to his chest, his small frame all bundled up in his slim arms. He stared forwards, thinking carefully about something.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… it’s something you do with someone you love, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Leon encouraged him.</p><p> </p><p>“So you loved the person you did it with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Leon said ungracefully. ‘Love’ felt like quite a strong word to put to what had gone on between him and Raihan, but still, he couldn’t deny that he did still love him as a good friend. “I suppose so, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you, so…” Hop swallowed, red dying his soft cheeks. “Can’t… can’t we do it together?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Leon swore he could hear the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears. Hop suddenly looked extremely far away despite being sat right in front of him. The back of his throat went dry. He couldn’t deal with this. No way. No way. No way.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” his voice came out strained. “We can’t. It’s wrong. That’s a different sort of love.”</p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to feel like a broken record. A nauseous sensation settled in the pit of his stomach as he wondered - was he telling this to Hop, or himself?</p><p> </p><p>“B-but…” Hop’s voice rose an octave higher, upset. “But I <em> love </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not like that. Plus, that’s something you do when you’re older,” Leon stated, monotonous.</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts,” Leon cut him off, unnecessarily loud. “It’s wrong and gross for brothers to do that together. You’ll understand when you’re older.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Lee, I don’t want to wait-”</p><p> </p><p>“I said no buts!” Leon said sharply. Hop trailed off, fear glazing his eyes over. He looked as if he might cry, but Leon couldn’t focus on anything other than his own panicked breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go finish up some work, okay? I’m going to my room. Don’t come in,” he said with finality, not daring to look back at Hop as he left the room, letting the door resound with a slam behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He strode into his bedroom, pushed the door shut and immediately turned the lock. He slumped down against the doorframe, forcing himself to take deep breaths, although his chest felt as if it might cave in on itself any second. The carefully drawn Valentine’s card fell out of his shaky fingertips to lie on the floor next to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Well. This was utterly pathetic of him.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he so het up about it? Hop was a kid, he was still learning, it wasn’t his fault that certain things hadn’t quite clicked for him based on the information that he already knew. That was fine; honestly, the worst part was seeing the pitiful quivering of his bottom lip when Leon had told him no. It was as though he really wanted to do it with Leon. But that’s not what brothers do. That’s not what brothers do. He’s not allowed to do that to his little brother. <em> Hop wanted him to do it </em>. Did he even know what “it” entailed? Did he know that Leon would have to take off his clothes, and touch him in his most private places, loosening him up-</p><p> </p><p>He needed to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>He took the bottle of water that he’d brought home out of his bag, and sipped at it as he attempted to take control of his breathing. The liquid helped to cool the anxious heat in his throat which was making him feel nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he should do some reading. He still had to finish a paper he’d been reading about type match-ups. Then, hopefully, he’d be able to get more of a clear perspective on things.</p><p> </p><p>He took off his shirt and climbed into bed, snuggling down into the fresh bed sheets with his phone in front of his nose. He opened up the academic paper from his downloads, and coerced every single brain cell he possessed to focus on Pokemon research and <em> not </em>his adorable little brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The foundation of any competitive Pokemon team is a solid type core, one of the most well-known being the Fire/Water/Grass core. Many successful challengers have made use of this core using Pokemon like Arcanine, Gyarados, Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow forms), Ferrothorn, Gastrodon, and so on. Another effective core is the Dragon/Steel/Fairy, using Pokemon like the aforementioned Togekiss and Dragapult… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can’t we do it together?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The image of Hop looking up at him with those expectant golden irises flashed up in his mind, peering up at Leon carefully over the tops of his bruised knees. Within the next moment, his brain had replaced that wholly innocent situation with the same begging eyes peering up at him from underneath him, gasping as he felt Leon’s hand brush over the front of his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>It was no good. Now that the idea had been planted there by none other than Hop himself, Leon couldn’t get it to leave. His little brother had asked him to have sex with him, and he’d gotten hard thinking about it. It was a cold, simple fact. And the fact that the thought of actually fucking him didn’t make him feel sick, made him feel sick. </p><p> </p><p>Since when? Since when had he been such a sick, sick man?</p><p> </p><p>Leon convinced himself that he had never thought of Hop in this way before. He was just not thinking straight because he was tired and stressed. That was all. Hop was wonderful, cute and perfect in every way, but there was no way that he… no way that he was attracted to Hop like that. Right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But I love you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The same words kept replaying over and over in his mind, jeering at the pathetic man who’d gotten it up over imagining fucking his little brother. His own thoughts were torturing him; what had he ever done to deserve this? He should have just given Hop the talk. Maybe that would have snapped him out of it. There was no way he knew what exactly he was asking Leon to do to him. Right?</p><p> </p><p>And yet, some sort of poison seeped into his neurons. All of the wide-eyed stares that Leon had just assumed Hop to be admiring his idol, became love-struck gazes in his mind’s eye. Every time Hop had offered to share his chocolate with him was no longer out of consideration, but as an offering of a confession. The heart-covered Valentine’s card. Blushing when he touched him. Keeping posters of him in his room. </p><p>Did his brother have a crush on him? </p><p> </p><p>How could he ever think such a thing? And yet, as he thought it, his dick strained against his shorts, extremely sensitive to the texture of the fabric as it stood fully erect, very attentive to how horny he was.</p><p> </p><p>No. No. No. No. No. No.</p><p> </p><p>He trailed a hand down the front of his shorts and wrapped his palm around it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But Lee, I don’t want to wait!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leon began to rub at his erection, gripping tightly as a wave of queasiness washed over him. He hadn’t even touched himself in weeks and weeks. And now the thought of his brother was what had made him unable to resist? His own beloved Hop?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His little Hop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pre-cum oozed over his tip to stain the base of his stomach. His dick almost hurt from how it ached for attention. He’d never known arousal quite like this before in his life. He could barely even breathe with how intense the sensation of pleasure was, wondering how his brother’s insides might feel clenched around him. His hands were shaking with anxiety, pumping at his dick with a mad sort of vigour as he denied the awful, terrible thoughts which plagued his mind with images of his brother’s ass raised in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Semen spilled over the tips of his fingers, and a broken moan left his lips as wave after wave of bliss bubbled through his very core. He was able to breathe again, allowing him a short reprieve as the tension in his muscles floated away to someplace distant, his mind full of a cotton-wool-like emptiness. It was a pleasant escape from the self-torment, which lasted only a minute before the fog cleared and he remembered why exactly his torso was covered in streaks of come.</p><p> </p><p>He hastily reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table, tearing them from the cardboard box with frantic urgency. He covered his stomach in the blanket of tissues, hands shaking as he wiped the offending substance from his skin. The smell of it was awful. It was never a fragrant smell in the first place - but now, the stink taunted him as a reminder of what he had just done. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to be sick. He was going to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>He hastily clambered off the bed, balling up the wad of tissues into a fist as he stumbled over to the bin next to his desk. He shoved the evidence of his crimes right to the bottom of the basket before throwing the door open and striding over to the bathroom. He promptly bolted the door, and bent over the toilet bowl as he retched. One, two, three times. His fingertips had turned a deathly white where they grasped onto the edges of the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing came out. The cool air of a winter breeze cut through the window which had been left ajar, helping Leon to calm down a little by brushing his sweat-covered forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He was terrible. The worst brother ever. A danger. He was a danger to Hop. He was the one who loved him the most, and the one who was the biggest threat. If he really loved Hop, then he would do well to stay away from him, right? He could do that. Even if he couldn’t keep his mind away from Hop, then he could at least keep his physical body away from him and ensure that he would never come to any harm.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t let anybody hurt Hop. Especially himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On Saturday morning, Leon managed to eat breakfast at the table without saying a word to Hop. Their mother was always one to talk, and there would have been little space for him to get a word in edgeways even if he had wanted to say anything. He responded to questions when she asked them, but other than that, he was able to just sit there eating his egg and toast without a word or even a look to Hop. Hop didn’t say anything either, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Hop, dear, are you alright? You look very pale,” Mum commented, concerned as she carefully placed a palm on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Hop said in a small voice. She didn’t seem all too convinced, despite him seeming to have passed the temperature test.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Leon said he’d take you to Motostoke today, didn’t he? Hopefully that will cheer you up a bit,” she smiled, rubbing his back. A brief moment of panic passed over Leon, and he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, actually, Mum, I’m not feeling all too well today. Maybe this chilly weather brought me down with something,” he lied. If she knew what had happened last night, she’d want him nowhere near Hop either.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear... I did think you were acting a bit off,” she sighed. “Perhaps you caught it too, Hoppie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Hop repeated. “Just tired. Didn’t sleep well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey. Try to get an early night tonight, okay? And perhaps Leon will be feeling well enough to take you out tomorrow?” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Hop replied. Leon could feel Hop’s gaze fixated on him, but he didn’t dare to return it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Leon said uncomfortably. “Well. I’m going back to bed, sorry all. Maybe I can sleep it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Do you want any paracetamol or anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s not that kind of thing. I just feel a bit nauseous. Let me know if you need me,” he said before dismissing himself from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor thing. That’s right, you go get some rest,” he heard his mum say in his absence. He trudged up the stairs, guilt still weighing heavy on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he should apologise to Hop. He knew it wasn’t his fault. He just couldn’t face him right now. He couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of Saturday passed with no hiccups. Mum kindly brought him some plain bread and rice at mealtimes in order to ease his ‘upset stomach’, so he ended up not having to see Hop again all day. The fact that he still felt a bit nauseous was true; honestly, he was grateful for his mother’s doting, despite being reminded what she would do to him if she knew the cause of why he was acting ‘off’.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Early on Sunday morning, he awoke to Mum gently tapping his arm to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” he said sleepily, trying to open his sleep-bound eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, sweetheart. Sorry, I know it’s early, but I just have to let you know that there’s been a tech failure down at the Pokemon Centre, and they want all the team there to help out. I reckon I won’t be home for most of the day, so if you’re not feeling too unwell, could you take care of Hop for me?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no way he could say no to that. Even if he was wary of his own intentions, he couldn’t leave Hop to fend for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ‘course,” he agreed, his voice still croaky from sleep. “Hope it gets fixed soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, honey. I’ll see you later,” she smiled as she left the room with a little wave.</p><p> </p><p>Leon sighed. Now that the familiar anxiety had settled in once again, he doubted that he’d be able to get back to sleep. He blinked at the numbers showing on the digital clock next to him to find that the time read 7:08. It was earlier than usual, but he might as well get up whilst he still had some time to himself to get some breakfast ready for Hop.</p><p> </p><p>He still felt guilty about snapping at him the other day, when it really hadn’t been his fault at all. Since he had time, he decided to make Hop’s favourite: pancakes. After a quick perusal of the cupboards, Leon deemed there to be enough ingredients for the batter, and he began by sifting out the flour into a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Hop came downstairs an hour later, Leon had already cooked more than enough; there must have been about 15 pancakes ready to eat. Upon hearing the cautious, light footsteps descending the stairs, Leon steeled himself to remain distant. He had to do his best not to look at him. If he looked, he was scared by what might form in his sick heart. The footsteps stopped at the doorway, the small boy lingering nervously just outside the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Leon said, as coolly as he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“You made pancakes…” Hop said, clearly still apprehensive around Leon, but happy to see his favourite breakfast nevertheless. Leon picked up two plates and served them on the table, smiling, but not looking Hop’s way.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it as my apology for snapping at you the other day. I’m sorry,” he said, keeping his gaze fixated on the lemon juice and sugar in front of him as he took a seat at the table. He could <em> feel </em>Hop’s open, perplexed stare on him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Hop said unsurely, timidly sitting himself at the table across from Leon. They ate in silence, neither of them willing to confront the huge elephant in the room. The sound of Hop chewing reverberated much louder than usual in Leon’s ears due to the tense silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to take me to Motostoke today?” Hop asked, mouth full of pancake. Leon couldn’t help but freeze. He had planned to confine himself to his room for the day again, aside from mealtimes, so that Hop at least wouldn’t go hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Leon began, eyes fixed on his knife and fork. “I was thinking about finishing up some work before I go back tomorrow. It’s pretty important, so I think I’ll stay home today.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop went silent, and the sound of his chewing gradually ceased.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we at least play a game together or something then?” he said, somewhat exasperated. Leon finally chanced a look at him, and found his eyes wide with an unreadable desperation. He was only wearing a slightly-too-big white cotton vest along with short pyjama bottoms, and Leon found his eyes involuntarily drawn to the skin of his bare upper chest and arms. Not to mention, the desperate look in his wide eyes was enchanting.</p><p> </p><p>Leon forcibly turned his head away to face out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I really have a lot of work to do,” he grit his teeth, finding that not only did it hurt to deny Hop of what he wanted, but also to think that Hop was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Hop fell into another silence, his remaining pancake being left uneaten. A minute passed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry anymore,” he suddenly announced, voice strained. He pushed his plate forwards before using his arms to hoist himself down from the chair, running out of the room and taking the stairs two at a time.</p><p> </p><p>His clumsy footsteps resounded through the ceiling, and Leon flinched. Once Hop was older, hopefully he would understand that this was for his own good. Leon knew it was unfair to distance himself from him when all Hop wanted was to hang out with his big brother, but for Leon… something had snapped inside him, and he just could not pretend that his feelings were platonic anymore. This was for Hop’s sake. Once this weekend was over, he didn’t even have to endanger him by staying at home at the weekends anymore. Perhaps he could just come for the day and be gone by teatime.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, what Leon said wasn’t a lie; doing all his work all ready for Monday helped to take his mind off things a great deal, although he did finish it all by lunchtime. Having had a good few hours free from his self-loathing, he was feeling significantly more normal, if you discounted the fact that he maybe wanted to date and fuck his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed he should go check on Hop. He seemed pretty upset that morning, and Leon wasn’t sure what he’d feel like eating for lunch. He sighed, shutting his notebook closed with a clap before taking a moment to just sit and breathe, preparing himself. Having taken control of his self-resolve, he stood up from his desk and went out onto the landing. He stood unnaturally still, staring at the white panels of Hop’s door immediately in front of his nose before knocking twice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hop?”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure if he expected a reply or not, but either way, he wasn’t too surprised when one didn’t come. Perhaps he’d gone back to sleep. Leon pushed down on the door handle and craned his neck around the doorframe. He saw Hop laid on his bed, face down with his nose pressed into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you awake?” He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hop said curtly, voice muffled by the pillow. Leon swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want for lunch? Not sure what we’ve got in, but I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum will kill me if I don’t feed you. You don’t have to eat much - just humour your big brother, okay?” he urged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. You’re only even talking to me ‘cuz Mum told you to look after me.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon swallowed. He wasn’t wrong. It hurt to hear him sound so upset; this was the first time he’d ever heard Hop use this sort of terse voice. Another huge sigh made its way out his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about Friday? I did say I’m sorry. I’m not angry at you,” he assured him. Hop rose his head and looked over his shoulder back at Leon, giving him a pointed stare with watery eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why do you keep avoiding me?” His tone was uncharacteristically timid, mumbling into his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not avoiding you,” Leon lied. “There’s some curry left in the fridge, how about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hop just continued to stare at him. Leon could see down the front of his vest, the outlines of two dark nipples clear in the shadows. He swallowed, quickly averting his eyes. His attraction to Hop’s face might have been inappropriate, but looking at that was much better than staring at anywhere else which couldn’t be excused quite so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you hate me,” Hop said finally. Leon blinked, confused as to how he came to that conclusion. No wonder he seemed so upset.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you, Hop,” his voice became a lot softer, coming to kneel on the floor next to where Hop was propped up on the bed. He peered into his eyes in earnest. “I could never ever hate you. Why would you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Cuz… ‘cuz…” His bottom lip began to tremble. Leon knew that sign; it always came just before he broke down into a crying mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hop, don’t cry. I really am sorry for getting mad. It’s not your fault,” Leon assured him, gingerly putting a hand in Hop’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But you called me gross, and…” tears began to wet the tips of his long eyelashes, and droplets trailed down the outline of his button nose. Leon was speechless. When had he ever said that? This entire ordeal was all completely his own fault; if anyone was gross, it was him, and him alone, for taking an innocent misunderstanding totally the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember ever saying that, Hop, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You did! You said that wanting to have sex with your brother is gross,” Hop snapped in a high pitched, exasperated tone, before totally breaking down into tears. He sobbed loudly and ungracefully, his features contorted as his cheeks became stained red underneath the tracks of his tears. Leon’s heart sunk.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hop, I didn’t mean <em> you’re </em>gross. Not at all. I’m sorry,” Leon pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand, using the right to continue stroking Hop’s hair. “It’s a complicated topic. I should have explained better, rather than getting angry. I’m sorry. I promise I wasn’t calling you gross.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop sat up a little, trying to dry the overflowing tears with his forearms. In between weak hiccups, he managed to say,</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re… ignoring me… ‘cuz you think I’m gross,” he sniffled. “‘Cuz… I wanna… wanna k-kiss you and… have sex with you…” he looked up at Leon forlornly. </p><p> </p><p>Leon grappled for an appropriate response. Out of all the things he’d ever had to learn to care for Hop, this was not an issue that he had ever even considered. He wanted so badly to just give in and take Hop as his little lover. He wanted so badly to just run away and never put him in danger ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hop,” he began seriously. “Do you actually know what sex is?”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to sniffle, an embarrassed look on his face as he averted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s where you kiss and… touch each other… down there… and it feels good,” he murmured. “And then, one of you puts your thingy, um, inside…”</p><p> </p><p>Leon was trying to be a responsible adult, but that response really threw him off-kilter. He cursed under his breath as he felt himself growing harder watching the shy, tearful expression on Hop’s face. <em> How </em>did he know this stuff?</p><p> </p><p>“Who told you this?” He said, gruffer than he had intended. Hop’s blush intensified.</p><p> </p><p>“No one, just… I saw some videos on the internet, and… yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Of course. Well, he was at least glad that no one had <em> showed </em>him in real life, but still, he needed to talk to Mum about effective child protection apps, it seemed. Leon held himself together, ignoring his erection as he calmly stroked the back of Hop’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you don’t <em> have </em>to do those things with someone, even if you love them tonnes. Sometimes it can be painful and doesn’t feel good at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I don’t <em> have </em> to, but I <em> want </em>to,” Hop complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ll have the opportunity one day, maybe once you’re a teenager. You can test all that stuff out with a boyfriend or girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not you? Even though I love you?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hop,” he said softly. “Not me. It’s wrong. Our love is like a family, not like boyfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why…” Hop swallowed thickly. “Why can’t I stop thinking about… hugging you… a-and kissing you… and when I touch myself down there, I always imagine that… that it’s you…” his bottom lip was quivering again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee… am I bad?” he asked, tears once again threatening to gather in his thick eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>Leon’s mouth was completely dry. Hop was practically offering himself up on a platter - asking him to do everything that he wanted to from his own lips. He would never have guessed that his brother had sexual thoughts even once, nevermind about <em> him</em>. But he had to stay calm. He had to.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not bad, Hop. But we can’t. You’ll get it once you’re older. I don’t want to do that to you,” Leon breathed, the inner corners of his eyebrows upturned in distress.</p><p> </p><p>Hop’s face crumbled once again, tears flowing consistently down his cheeks and dripping onto his ankles from the tip of his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“S-so…” Hop stuttered. Sobs began to distort his voice. “You don’t wanna do it to me ‘cuz… ‘cuz you don’t love me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon hesitated. <em> No. I am so head-over-heels for you. That’s why I can’t. </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s just not right,” Leon settled on saying. </p><p> </p><p>Hop buried his fists into the bottom of his vest and started to sob. The pigment of his skin was tinted red right up to the tips of his ears, and his eyes were scrunched up as he began to cry something that Leon could barely even make out.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you…” he hiccuped. “You don’ wanna fuck me ‘cuz… ‘cuz you don’ love me enough.” He wailed.</p><p> </p><p>That was the final straw. He couldn’t pretend to be strong anymore. He could endure a huge amount - work, feelings, pain - but he had always been weak to seeing Hop cry. It was unbearable to watch, especially when <em> he </em> was the cause of making him so extremely upset. He had to hold him. He had to.</p><p> </p><p>Leon crumbled. He climbed onto Hop’s bed and wrapped his muscular arms around his tiny, trembling shoulders. He held him tight, rubbing circles into his back as Hop stained the shoulder of Leon’s shirt with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true,” Leon hushed into the side of his hair, rocking him. “That’s not true at all. I love you so much.” He placed a small kiss to his left temple.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But…”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Hop,” Leon leaned back and held each of his shoulders with a palm. “A kiss. I can do that much. You want me to kiss you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hop sniffled. He watched Leon carefully for a moment, wondering if he truly meant it, before nodding in a sharp motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Hop whispered hoarsely.</p><p> </p><p>Leon removed his right hand from one of Hop’s shoulders, and gently brought it up to his tear-stained cheek. It was hot, and slightly damp to the touch. Hop closed his reddened eyes and leaned into his touch, seeming to calm down a lot under the warmth, sniffling only a little now. Leon found himself with a subtle smile on his own lips before he leant down to press a sweet, short kiss on Hop’s smaller lips, still moist with tears. It made a little, satisfying noise that Leon would probably be unable to erase from his mind for all the remaining years of his life.</p><p> </p><p>He leant back, watching Hop half-open his eyes with a shy look.</p><p> </p><p>“Another one,” he said in a whisper. Leon couldn’t exactly say no; it was just a kiss, right?</p><p> </p><p>Leon leaned in yet again, letting his lips linger for a while longer on top of Hop’s, and as he kissed them, he could faintly taste the lingering salty water there. He wished he could take it all back - take it back so that Hop would never have had to cry in the first place. It was all his fault. Unexpectedly, Hop then reached out to cup Leon’s jaw with both of his tiny palms, and he suddenly found himself unable to put a stop to it all. Hop parted his lips with yet another kiss. Leon gave him yet another in return. Hop shuffled closer and touched their lips together again. Leon returned the gesture to him yet again. And again. And again. And again.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly lost count of how many kisses they had planted on each other’s lips, but it was certainly more than five times the amount of the two kisses that Leon had originally promised. At some point, Hop had ended up with his legs hooked up over Leon’s hips in order to compensate for the height difference between them on the bed, and he only had to glance downwards to see the outline of a small, hard erection tenting in the front of Hop’s shorts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, fuck. Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hop wasn’t the only one; Leon had never known a few close-mouthed kisses to make him so hard before, but there he was, shaking and sensitive. Leon thought that he would only hate himself even more intensely, but despite the awful guilt, it almost felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He parted from Hop’s lips for a moment, both of them dazed and out of breath as Leon hushed into his ear,</p><p> </p><p>“I never thanked you properly for your card,” he said. “I’ll treasure it forever. Happy Valentine’s day to you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop only whined in reply, sensitive to the sensation of breath at his ear whilst arousal held him hostage.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee,” he whined. “Please… please touch it…”</p><p> </p><p>Leon’s heart squeezed. Was he really going to do it? Seriously? Could he honestly do that?</p><p> </p><p>It was the wrong question. Leon asked himself, ‘could I <em> not </em> do this?’, and looking down at the lust-filled look in Hop’s golden eyes, the answer revealed itself immediately. <em> No. </em></p><p> </p><p>Leon scooped his arms around Hop’s back and held him in an embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he finally conceded in a soft tone, attempting to calm himself more than anybody else. Hop’s eyes lit up. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Hop’s breathless voice was open and bright with hope, not quite believing his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Really. But you have to promise me that you’ll stop me if I go too far,” Leon said. “Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise,” Hop said, filled with nervous excitement.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> What is too far? </em>’, Leon wondered. Could they… could he really go the full way? Fuck him right here, today? </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at Hop’s slight form before measuring his own size against him in his mind, but - he couldn’t see any possible way in which he could fuck him without hurting him. Leon was taller than average, heavier than average, and bigger than average; in comparison, Hop was miniscule. He would probably break him if he tried anything too rough. And that was the last thing he wanted, even if he was already doing way much more than he should have.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t… I won’t put my thing in, though,” Leon promised. “You’re too small right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hop pouted, but he nodded all the same.</p><p><br/>
“What about when I’m older? Please?” he asked politely. Leon laughed a somewhat broken laugh. They hadn’t even done anything yet, and Hop was already thinking about doing this years later?</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. If you’re good,” the words formed without him really thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>“I always try to be good,” Hop blushed. Of course - he was a fool for saying anything to suggest otherwise. Leon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” he mumbled before hoisting Hop up onto his thighs. Hop’s left knee was nestled in between Leon’s legs, pressing at his aching erection, which elicited a gasp from Leon. Hop seemed to notice it too, his face flushing with the realisation of the size of it pressed up against his slim thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be scared,” Leon said kindly, gently massaging at the inside of the soft thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Hop insisted, his breaths becoming more uneven as Leon’s hand threatened to touch him in even more intimate areas. And, <em> God, </em>if it weren’t for the fact that Leon could see a wet patch already darkening the front of Hop’s shorts, the most arousing thing about the whole situation would be how Hop was breathing sweet, high-pitched breaths into his ear as Leon’s fingers edged closer to the very top of his thighs, reaching under the hem of his shorts now. Leon was somewhat surprised with how tightly Hop was hanging onto his shoulder; if he was weaker, it might have actually hurt.</p><p> </p><p>When his hand had been totally swallowed by the leg of Hop’s shorts, Leon finally brushed his fingertips over the tiny, hard erection. A small yelp spilled from Hop’s throat, most likely ticklish from being touched there by someone else for the first time. His dick twitched under his fingertips, and Leon felt his own do the same involuntarily; Hop was making him lose his mind. He felt extremely distant from reality, relishing in the softness of the perfect being under his grip, arousal and love being the only possible things he could even consider.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to fuck him so badly.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t, not now - but he couldn’t deny that that was what his very core instincts were screaming at him to do.</p><p> </p><p>Leon shifted his hand once again so that he could hook his fingers underneath Hop’s underwear, allowing him to hold his erection between his thumb and fingers. And <em> fuck, </em>was it tiny. Just the tips of his fingers were more than enough to be able to jerk him off, and judging by Hop’s elevated moans, it felt good, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee, I think- I think it might come out soon,” he said in a shy whisper. His body grew tenser, and the little friction of his thigh pressing in between Leon’s legs was really hot.</p><p> </p><p>“Let it. I’ve got you,” Leon said softly, sliding his other hand under the fabric of Hop’s shorts to touch his round bottom. “Have you ever touched yourself here?” he brushed the tip of his index finger over the tight skin of his little entrance. Hop gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes,” he breathed. </p><p> </p><p>This boy… he really was more of a slut than Leon had ever even considered.</p><p> </p><p>“How many fingers did you use?” he pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“J-just one,” Hop replied. Compared to Hop’s hands, Leon’s index finger was probably still way too big as of yet; instead, he traced the outline of his hole with his pinky finger. Hop shook in his arms, the grip on Leon’s shoulders only getting tighter and tighter as Hop struggled to keep himself upright.</p><p> </p><p>“That okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hop nodded against his shoulder. Even Leon’s pinky was probably going to be a bit of a stretch - but Hop seemed to welcome it, and his dick was only getting wetter and wetter as Leon played with the frontmost part of it, only just inside him. His hips shook as Leon curled his pinky to rub at the inner ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee, Lee-!” his name rose high on Hop’s breath, the sense of urgency in his voice cautioning Leon of his climax. His entire body began to convulse against Leon’s. Within the next few seconds, Leon felt the short, hard length spasm over and over in between his fingertips, and Hop’s watery cum soaked both the fabric and Leon’s fingers as it spilled out wave after wave. </p><p> </p><p>Hop collapsed against Leon’s torso once he was totally spent, and Leon carefully placed him back on the bed, propping his head up against the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Leon wasn’t thinking straight. All he could see was how utterly fucked out his gorgeous little brother looked, the wetness which stained the inside of his shorts, and the trails of semen dripping down the leg that Leon had been groping him from. He couldn’t even stop to think; he merely did what exactly he wanted to do. He didn’t even ask.</p><p> </p><p>As Hop lay there sleepily, Leon hastily pulled his own trousers and underwear down, where his aching erection finally sprung free. His breaths were extremely heavy in his lungs, and he gasped as he slotted himself in between Hop’s thighs, pulling his pelvis up a little so he could slip his erection on top of the soaked front of Hop’s shorts. He reached for the bottom of Hop’s vest, and pushed the fabric right up to his chest in order to expose his entire torso, his nipples hard.</p><p> </p><p>Hop watched him with a vague look of confusion, and blushed at the sight of Leon’s bare dick hanging over his stomach, but he didn’t protest, still tired from having just released all the tension within him. </p><p> </p><p>Leon groaned as he finally gripped his own dick, rubbing up against Hop’s pelvis as he chased the orgasm which was oh-so close despite having done barely anything to stimulate himself. He stared down at the exhausted blush on Hop’s cheeks, and leered at his hard nipples as he felt an overwhelming pressure build up in his gut. The sight of him like that was more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee…” Hop said quietly as he looked on as Leon jerked off over his body, carefully watching how a long strand of pre-cum dripped from the tip of Leon’s huge, flushed dick onto the already-soaked front of his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>That was all Leon needed. With a cut-off moan, white liquid surged onto Hop’s heaving abdomen, some painting the soft skin of his tummy, some joining the rest of the mess in the sticky fabric of his shorts. Hop barely even flinched; he simply smiled up at Leon, and outstretched his hands as Leon rode out his orgasm. Leon locked his fingers into them.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you it’d feel good,” Hop said triumphantly, despite being out of breath. Leon laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he said, leaning down to be next to Hop. A shy smile graced Hop’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>They lay there, simply breathing into the silence for a while. The reality of what Leon had done hadn’t quite sunk in yet - but still, it was enough for him to be able to tell that he would resent himself for the rest of his life for this crime. Because it was still a crime - still abuse, still illegal, no matter how gentle he was with Hop, or how much Hop had wanted him to do it. He knew he had hurt his baby brother, and yet, he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it anymore. Not while Hop smiled at him so lovingly, and Leon caringly brushed his fringe away from his adorable eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t tell anyone about this. It has to be our secret, okay? Otherwise… I might… might get put in prison,” he said solemnly. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Hop said. “No one will ever find out, don’t worry,” he said, his small hand grabbing at Leon’s much bigger one. Leon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to need a bath, okay? And you should help me with the washing, if we’re going to get these all clean before Mum gets back,” Leon tugged on Hop’s wet shorts. “You can’t tell her either, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hop replied, as polite as ever. Leon kissed his cheek as a sign of his gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Lee?” Hop started up again.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it now?” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we really not get married?”</p><p> </p><p>Leon spluttered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not in Galar. Not unless they make some huge changes to the law,” he laughed. “Although… perhaps if we changed our names, then ran away to a region where nobody knew us, maybe we’d be able to trick them.” His imagination was getting away with itself. But it seemed like that was enough for Hop, as a huge grin stretched his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that,” he beamed.</p><p> </p><p>If only. Leon was unsure that he’d even get that far in life without either self-loathing or the police killing him first, but, well - perhaps he would. And perhaps they would stay together.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the outcome was, Leon had started something that he could never turn his back on ever again, and it scared him to death. And yet, as he admired the smiling face of his beloved little brother humming happily in bed next to him, he couldn’t help but think;</p><p> </p><p>Maybe things would be okay.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/atsukunai">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>